The Goodie Gang Members' Plan
"But King Eric, still fearful of his daughter's life, did then and there decree that every spinning wheel in the kingdom should on that very day be burnt. So it was done." All of the spinning wheels were taken from their places and were piles in the castle courtyard and all were then put on fire as the massive smoke begins to tower above them as the wheels were burnt. As more spindles were piled, more fire was ignited on them. Bill watched the entire scene from the window and felt disgraced. Burning the wheels won't be much helpful to Eric and Ariel. He knew that Selene wouldn't stop at nothing to see the death of his adoptive daughter. "D'oh, silly fiddle faddle!" said Bill, feeling disgraced as he floated over to Snakes and Red. They were busy drinking tea from cups, just sitting alone in the room. It's true that they were animals, but these boys drink and eat like mortals do. "Now, come have a nice cup of tea, dear. I'm sure it'll work out somehow." said Snakes, and, with a swirl of his wand, a teapot, and a cup on a saucer appeared in mid-air and floated as he grabbed the cup and saucer. "Well, a bonfire won't stop Selene." said Red. "Of course not. But what will?" said Bill, as he took the cup and saucer and took a sip from the cup. "Reason?" said Bill, feeling somewhat startled. "With Selene?" said Red, feeling startled as well. "Well, she can't be all bad." said Snakes. "Oh, yes, she can!" said Bill. "Ohhh, I'd like to turn her into a fat, old hoptoad!" snarled Red, feeling frustrated about Selene. "Now, dear, that's not a very nice thing to say." Snakes scolded lightly. "Besides, we can't." said Bill, "You know our magic doesn't work that way." "It can only do good, dear, to bring joy and happiness." added Snakes. "Well, that would make me happy." said Red between munches of cornbread. "But there must be some way...There is!" said Bill when he thought of something. "There is?" asked Red. "What is it, Bill?" asked Snakes. "I'm going to..." said Bill, but he stopped for a moment and resumed talking in a quiet voice. "Shh, shh, shh! Even walls have ears." whispered Bill. Then he looked around the room, looking around the corners, under the tables, and outside the room. Then he floated back to them and said, "Follow me!" Then, with a swirl of his wand, he minimized himself, and his friends did the same. Then Snakes and Red into the closet. "I'll turn her into a flower!" said Bill. "Selene?" asked Red. "No, no, dear, the princess!" Bill said happily. "Oh, she'd make a lovely flower!" said Snakes. "Don't you see? A flower can't prick its finger." said Bill. "It hasn't any!" said Red, smiling. "That's right." said Snakes. "She'll be perfectly safe." said Bill. Then Red's smile turned into a disappointed frown, and he said, "Until Selene sends a frost." "Yes, a-" said Bill. But he suddenly stopped when he realized what Red said. He knew now what would happen if ice and a delicate plant meet. And it was not a pretty mix. Bill sadly slumped and said, "Oh dear." "She always ruins your nicest flowers." said Snakes. "You're right. And she'll be expecting us to do something like that." said Bill. "Ohhh! Well what won't she expect? She knows everything." said Red. "Oh but she doesn't, dear. Selene doesn't know anything about love, or kindness, or the joy of helping earnest. You know, sometimes I don't think she's really very happy." said Snakes. Then an idea popped in Bill's mind when he got a splendid idea listening to Snakes' comment. "That's it, of course! It's the only thing she can't understand, and won't expect!" said Bill, feeling excited. Then he paced around as he talked to himself. "Oh, oh, now, now... We have to plan it carefully, let's see, woodcutters cottage, yes, yes, the abandoned one, of course the King and Queen will object, but when we explain it's the only way..." said Bill to himself. "Explain what?" asked Red. Bill turned to Snakes and Red and said, "About the handsome boy lizard and the two handsome boy mice raising a foundling child deep in the forest." "Oh? That's very nice of them." said Snakes. "Who are they?" asked Red. "Turn around!" said Bill. While Snakes and Red turned around to face a mirror, Bill changed them into dwarve, including himself. Snakes and Red were very surprised when they only see themselves in dwarf forms. Bill was now wearing a forest green tunic with a couple of gold buttons vertically on his chest and jungle green patches on his elbows stitched in black thread, a black belt with a gold rectangular outlined buckle, and light brown leggings. He still wore his cap on his head, though. Snakes was now wearing a dark gray tunic with a couple of gold buttons vertically on his chest and lighter gray patches on his elbows stitched in black thread, a black belt with a gold rectangular outlined buckle, purple leggings, and black medieval-style shoes. He still wore his cap on his head, though. Red was now wearing a green tunic with a couple of gold buttons vertically on his chest and lighter green patches on his elbows stitched in black thread, a black belt with a gold rectangular outlined buckle, forest green leggings, and lime green medieval-style shoes. He still wore his hat on his head, though. "Why, it's...us!" said Snakes, being surprised. "Uh-huh." said Bill. "You mean, we, us?" asked Red. "Uh-huh." Bill repeated. "Take care of the baby?" asked Snakes, who seemed excited about the idea. "Why not?" said Bill. "Oh, I'd like that!" said Snakes. Red noticed that his clothes were green and changed his tunic to orange, his patches to brown, his pants to brown, and his shoes to dark brown. After all, his favorite colors are orange and brown, and he was obsessed with them. "Well, yes, yes, but will we have to feed it?" asked Red. "And wash it and dress it and rock it to sleep. Oh I'd love it!" sighed Snakes. "You really think we can?" asked Red. "If normal animals can do it, so can we." said Bill. "And we have our magic to help us." Red said. "That's right." smiled Snakes. "Oh, no, no, no, no, no magic!" said Bill, who denied it. "I'll take those wands right now." He took Snakes' wand, but Red was still holding onto his. Then he got rid of Snakes' wings with his wand. "Oh! Better get rid of the wings, too." "You mean, live and look like normal Goodie Gang Members? For all of these years?" asked Red, as he proceeded to fly away from Bill. "Uh-huh." said Bill. He zapped away Red's wings with his wand, making him fall into a big spoon. "Now, we-we-we don't know how. We've never done anything without magic." said Red, who was now concerned about the idea. "And that's why Selene will never suspect!" said Bill. "But who'll wash, and cook?" asked Red. "Oh, we'll all pitch in." said Bill. "I'll take care of the baby!" said Snakes. "Let me have it, dear." said Bill, reaching for Red's wand. At last, Red got rid of Bill's wings with his own wand. Then he took the wand from Red. "Come along now, We must tell their majesties at once!" said Bill. Then he changed himself to normal size, leaving Snakes and Red still inside the closet. "Bill!" called Snakes. "Bill!" called Red. Bill forgot about his friends and changed them to their normal sizes. Then they left the room. "As night fell, King Eric and Queen Ariel then watched from their balcony with heavy hearts as their most precious possession, their only child, disappeared into the night." When the three Goodie Gang Members reached the door in their disguised forms, they looked around to make sure they weren't being watched or followed. Then Bill motioned them to start moving into the forest, and they disappeared into the wilderness. Category:Sleeping Beauty Fanmakes